Pickup trucks and other vehicles are sometimes adapted to use pressurized fuels such as propane or natural gas. Fleet vehicles have also been adapted for pressurized fuels. The fuel tanks for these gases are mounted in the bed of the pickup truck where a tool box is normally mounted. If a tool box and fuel tank are both used, then a large portion of the truck bed is used allowing very little room for carrying other objects in the truck bed.
Pressured fuel tanks have to be protected, especially the input aperture and pressure and fuel indicator gages to prevent damage to them from other objects carried in the truck. Thus the fuel tank and associated inlets and gages need to be protected.